It's about time
by faithangel3
Summary: Three best friends, torn apart and separated when one moves away. The question is what will happen when that one comes back into their lives suddenly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea for the story and a cool blue truck

Summary: Three best friends, torn apart and separated when one moves away. The question is what will happen when that one comes back into their lives suddenly.

A/N: I'm not a huge fan of this one but some other people seem to like so let me know what you all think and if you think i should keep it going.

**It's about time **

"How is it you get off with her being nice to you when she's such a bitch to the rest of us less popular kids."

"We've been over this before, we have history. Besides she's had her days with me, not like her and I are best friends and have lunch together. She just doesn't say anything to me."

"Yeah that's her being nice." Alex laughed at her friends comments.

It was the first day of their senior year at Orange County Pacific, a boarding school for the rich and Orange County's elite. Alex and Jodie walked down the long hallway to the lounge on their floor when Summer and the rest of her friends walked by them in a rush. As they continued walking they heard girls and guys whispering. "Marissa Cooper is back?... Here?... Really?"

"Who the hell is Marissa Cooper and what do you mean back I've never heard of this girl. Guess that's why Summer was in such a rush wanted to pick on the new girl. I wonder what she's going to do to her; will it be like the last with total public humiliation or will it be more subtle and just make her run out of that room crying."

As they got closer to the room Alex was still quite, not believing the whispers she had been hearing. "Alex, earth to Alex."

"Huh? Oh yeah what?" Her heart started to race, getting closer to the room.

Stopping at the door they seen Summer hugging some blonde girl. But when they broke apart and the girl turned around Alex seen that it was just a girl named Anna.

"That's Marissa Cooper, what's the big deal with her. She's not even that pretty, mind you she's not ugly. Ha here I thought you had some long lost crush on this Cooper girl or something." Jodie stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"That's not Marissa that's Anna Stern but we better get to first though before Pate has a bird." Nodded and the girls headed off to their first class of the day, sitting in the back corner. When they got in Alex did her usual and laid her head on the desk and rested her eyes before class started as Jodie took out paper and started doodling.

As the teacher sat at the front of the classroom asking the class questions, Jodie tried to answer it but came up short earning a disapproved look from the teacher. Which only made her almost laugh and cause Alex to do the same, instead the other girl just sat there and shook her and gave a small chuckle. A girl in the back of the class where Summer Roberts little group of friends sat put her hand up and when the teacher acknowledged her shocked the whole rest of the class and got it right. Turning around Jodie was shocked but Alex wasn't as stunned as everyone else knowing Anna had always been smart and unlike the others had applied herself.

A knock was heard on the door and the Dean came in and whispered for the other student to sit where ever there was a seat. No one else in the class seemed to care of acknowledge the girl but found it odd that Summer didn't put up a fuss when the girl took the seat next to hers. The Dean then went and talked to the teacher and there were some nods and okay's before the bell finally went and everyone left before homework could be assigned.

"I gotta go talk to the Dean and figure some stuff out with my schedule so I'll catch you after gym?" Alex asked as her and Jodie headed in the same direction for the time being.

"Sounds good we can go and get some cheese fries or something."

"Deal, don't hurt to many people in gym class play nice in the sand box with the other little children."

The two girls went their separate ways with Jodie walking into the girls change room and coming face to face with Summer Roberts. "Jodie." She spitted out.

"Summer, thought daddy was finally going to get you that nose job this summer what a shame." She brushed by her and headed to change. Accidentally knocking into a girl when she came out of the change. Looking up, even she had to admit the girl was beautiful but was certainly going to be friends with Summer. Almost as soon as the thought entered her head Summer came up and ushered the off.

After class Jodie was as annoyed as ever at Summer and her new perfectly perfect new best friends. "Hey Jojo whats with the attitude?" Alex asked pushing the chili cheese fries over to her best friend.

"Our gym class is going to be just peachy Summer has another new clone this year. Except she's smart and unlike the rest pretty decent in gym class so take away our one advantage."

"Lay off on Summer and her friends they aren't that bad."

"You always say that and yet they always seem to get worse not better. Oh look here come the little debutants now."

On the other side of the diner Summer sat down with Anna and the rest of her friends and earned a glare from Jodie. All she wanted was some alone time with Alex but that didn't seem possible with Summer around. It always seemed that when Jodie wanted to make her move Summer showed up and for whatever reason Alex pulled away from Jodie a little.

After ignoring the little group on the other side of the diner and finally loosening up a little Jodie finally decided to make her move and kissed Alex who was a little taken back at first. Leaning back in her seat she looked at the blonde. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"I don't know Jo you're my best friend." Alex looked down biting her lip a little. "I guess a date would be cool though." She looked up smiling. Then she heard a laugh and closed her eyes, why was it whenever something good was going to happen did that laugh and that smile always pop back into her head even though they were long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The weekend had finally rolled around and Alex and Jodie had slipped into their own little world not really paying much attention to anything else. They had had their date which had gone pretty well and wasn't as awkward as Alex had originally thought it would be. As they walked to gym class after missing home room they hurried up and got changed so they wouldn't be late.

Running outside to the track where the rest of their class was they waited for their teacher to come out. They stood talking to each other and their sometimes friend Taylor, sometimes as in when she wasn't annoying them and talking. It was a rarity but it sometimes happened and when it did she was pretty cool. After waiting for their teacher for what seemed like forever they sat down and joked and made fun of some of the girls in their class. Before long their teacher came out and took attendance which none of the girls paid much attention to.

"We're playing tennis today ladies, get into pairs and meet me over at the tennis courts after you do a lap." Mrs. Pate walked away to get the rackets and tennis balls as the girls ran their lap then started to walk towards the courts. By the time they all got there, there was a board for them to sign up their teams that set up the tournament.

It was the last round and Alex and Jodie had been on fire and were excited to the play in the final. Even though it as only gym class they really wanted to prove something to all the ditsy girls in the class that there was more to life than make up and boys. As they went over and checked the board Summer came up behind them.

"You two are going down." She smiled before walking away making the girls check the board again.

"Team C squared what the hell does that mean?" Jodie stood puzzled.

"Coco Chanel, typical Summer, it's her favourite designer." Jodie looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't ask okay let's just kick some ass." They stepped onto the court and put their water bottles down as the whole class sat around the court on the bleachers.

They warmed up their serves and most of the girls were sure Alex and Jodie were going to win, that is except for the small group that was huddled around Summer and her partners side of the court. This really didn't surprise anyone but there was definitely someone who was up for a surprise.

Alex spun her racket in her hand starting in the back court waiting for Jodie to come back. "We lost the toss, they serve first this should be easy though her partner is that girl i was telling you about. She's skin and bone not much to her." As Jodie was talking the ref blew the whistle and Alex didn't hear it. Just as she looked up she watched the ball whiz by her head she instinctively put her racket to hit it but missed. Mrs. Pate blew her whistle again this time being the sign for the end of class. She told the two teams to meet at centre and shake hands and that they'd finish the game tomorrow. Alex walked to the centre still dazed by the power on the serve she had just recieved or tried to.

"Well I finally get to see this bad ass Alex Kelly I've been hearing so much about."

"Yeah guess that's me nice serve you got there." She looked up and came face to face with the most beautiful she'd ever seen. Then it all registered in her brain as she whispered out, "Marissa." They stood staring at each other as Marissa ran a head through her hair and Jodie stood with her mouth open wondering what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tennis Courts **

"Nice serve you got there Marissa, did you have an energy drink to give you that boost after not eating all day." Jodie smirked.

Marissa sort of laughed it all off. "No, no nothing like that and I've eaten a lot today thanks but I've just trained hard that's all. How you been A?"

"A?" Jodie looked at Alex.

"Been alright how've you been M?"

"M?" Jodie looked between the three girls. "Anyways we should get going was nice to see you again Marissa, Summer pleasure as normal."

Summer snickered. "Ha pleasure in your dreams Vasquez." Jodie pulled Alex away who was still staring at Marissa.

**Lunch **

Alex had a headache so the two new lovers decided to go back to Alex's dorm for lunch and to relax and watch a movie on their spare. Sitting with their box of pizza like they normally did Jodie looked over at Alex who's head was in the clouds floating around somewhere. Moving the blanket off herself Jodie moved over and straddled Alex's lap from where they were sitting on the couch. She started to slowly kiss her neck as Alex's hand instinctively went and rested on Jodie's waist.

That lasted for about all of two minutes as Jodie stopped and looked at Alex and realised that she wasn't even paying attention. "Hey you okay?" She leaned back and looked at her.

"Mhmm yeah I'm good." The blonde smiled and kissed her new girlfriend softly.

After awhile of making out the girls decided to stop and actually watch the movie they had intended to watch. Finally working up the nerve the Latina looked over at her girlfriend. "How do you know Marissa and why do you call her M?"

Alex took a moment then smiled "we used to go to school together when we were younger. Then her dad moved the family to Florida and i guess they're back and no I had no idea."

"Then that's how she and you know Summer so well?"

"They used to call us the three musketeers we all were friends since well diapers. Turns out though that Marissa was the one that held that all together because after she left me and Summer couldn't look at each other."

The other girl nodded. "Maybe you two can become great friends again." There was a sarcastic tone in her voice and what Alex took to be a hint of jealousy.

"You might actually like her, she's not exactly like Summer, she's more down to earth. Sure you two would get along actually."

"Oh ya me her and Summer can just hang out and like go to the mall on our spares and maybe who knows have a threesome." Both girls laughed and leaned back to finish watching the movie.

**Outside **

"What's up with Alex? You two didn't stay close?"

Summer shook her head. "Nope she started hanging out with Jodie her attitude changed after you left it wasn't the same. How come you two didn't stay in touch?"

"Tried to but it was like she wanted none of it. I wasn't here and I don't know it was like the end of it." Marissa put her sunglasses on and finished her chili fries.

"Well Coop your back down so we can go back to being the fantastic twosome we always were."

Marissa smiled and nodded. "Yeah maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about two months since Alex found out about Marissa's return they had spoken briefly once or twice in gym class but nothing indepth and nothing the way it used to be. Jodie had noticed the way Alex looked at Marissa and knew something more was going on but even still the blonde denied anything Jodie shot at her.

It was getting closer and closer to Christmas and fall finals were underway. Alex had decided to focus on studying and told Jodie that she'd call her later if she was up for hanging out. Signing onto her messenger she waited a minute then scrolled through the list of online names until she came across the one she was looking for.

_M.a.r.i.s.s.a: hey you_

Bad Ass Kelly: hi __

M.a.r.i.s.s.a: why do u insist on doing that

Bad Ass Kelly: its fun duh

M.a.r.i.s.s.a: well aren't you a comedian

Bad Ass Kelly: the best or have you forgotten?

M.a.r.i.s.s.a: nope could never forget )

Bad Ass Kelly: damn straight

M.a.r.i.s.s.a: hell fuckinng yeah yo

Both girls smiled on either end of their computers remembering old times.

M.a.r.i.s.s.a: its late i should let you get back to studying and studying myself

Bad Ass Kelly: alright later... wait whats your new cell number?

M.a.r.i.s.s.a: your trying to get my number well i don't know you might try and stalk me

Bad Ass Kelly: no just want to say goodnight

M.a.r.i.s.s.a: 373 305 1607

Bad Ass Kelly: cool thanks if you need anything just give me a call number is the same night marissa

M.a.r.i.s.s.a: g'night alex sleep well dont let the bed bugs bite

Turning off her lap top after putting Marissa's number into her phone she turned the light off and went over to her bed turning the small lamp on. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket she started to type a text. _goodnight sleep good _

Marissa sat on her bed trying to forget about all the work she had to do. For not she wanted some sleep and just as she got comfortable her phone vibrated on her nightstand and scared  
her. Picking it up, rubbing her eyes and looking at it she smiled, and started to reply. _you too see ya tomorrw _

As Alex lay awake in bed her thoughts weren't about her girlfriend but about the girl she thought she was over and a part of her thought she was but she would soon be in for quite the surprise. The only question that remained is what she would do about it, take a chance or keep so locked away that she'll deny it all together.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex sat in her room curled up on her bed watching a movie falling in and out of sleep when there was a knock at her door. Without getting up she said told whoever it was to 'come in'. Looking over at who had walked in she turned back to the t.v. when she realized it was Jodie. Who came over and sat down next to her passed her a bottle of water.

"Cold still kicking your ass Kelly?" Alex nodded and closed her eyes.

She managed to squeak out, "When are you out of this place Jojo?"

"Last exam is tomorrow then I head home tomorrow night you?"

Although it had been, a long semester and it had its highs, lows and surprises in the form of Marissa Cooper returning. It also seen the end of the trial of Jodie and Alex's relationship, at least for the time being. They remained good friends but with the stresses of school and life their relationship as girlfriends just wasn't working to well.

"Couple days till my last one then I head home, oh what fun that shall be."

Jodie laughed a little. "Family fun time wahoo. Hey can I borrow your lap top I need to finish typing my essay and my lap top won't turn on."

"Yep go for it, it's over there." She pointed in the direction of her desk.

"Thanks I'll bring it back safe and without any nakedness put onto it." Both girls laughed a little and Jodie left Alex alone to finish watching the movie and sleep.

**Newport Beach **

As Alex got out of her jeep she stood for a moment and looked up at her house. Taking a deep breath, she got her grabbed her bag from the backseat and walked up to the front door. Taking a moment she entered the house and dropped her bags at the front door making her way to the backyard where she knew her parents would be. Hugging her mother and father they talked awhile before Alex went and got into her bikini top and black and blue board shorts before going back outside and diving into the pool. When she did a few laps and got out wringing out her hair she looked over the fence.

Seeing her neighbor she went over and to the fence and leaned on it a little. "Hey Coop, welcome home" She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex sat up in her room talking to Jodie on the phone and trying to tune her guitar and watch MTV at the same time. She heard a knock on her door and then her mom walked in and waited for Alex to put the phone down. "Hey Jojo I'll call you back I think it's dinner." Her mom and nodded and mouth backyard.

"Okay call me later or I'll call you or something."

"Alright cool later." With that Alex hung up and got up putting her guitar down turning off the tv she made her way downstairs.

When she walked outside everyone was laughing and having a good time and her eyes immediately connected with Marissa's. It felt like old times with their two families eating dinner together in the back yard. Looking around she seen the only empty seat was across from Marissa at the end of the table. Sitting down she smiled and put some food on her plate and ate a little as her and Marissa traded glances at each other smiling then looking back down at their food. Their parents sat talking as they used to in their own world leaving Alex and Marissa to fend for themselves.

"You want to get out here baby go for a walk along the beach, still have yet to do that." Marissa asked looking up from her plate.

Alex nodded. "Yeah let's do it sounds like fun to me, watch the sunset like old times."

Both girls stood up and brought their plates inside leaving their parents to talk, walking out the front door and down towards the beach. There was an easy silence between as they finally reached the beach and took off their sandals. Even though Christmas was days away the weather was still nice and warm seeing as though it was Newport. Once they reached the beach they seen a few older people they knew and waved hello before continuing their walk, walking so their feet where just barely hitting the water with the tide coming in. After walking for awhile still in silence Marissa slide her arm between Alex's.

"What's up with you at school and with Summer? She said you guys basically stopped talking and went your separate ways." She looked over at the blonde who avoided her stare and looked down at her feet.

Shrugging they walked for a little longer before sitting down in the sand side by side watching the sun fade below the horizon. "I think you were like an anchor that kept us together Summer and I really never had anything in common except for you. When you left I guess the parts of Summer and I that got along and were compatiable went away with you and we just grew up a little and changed. With you always in the back of our minds it was the one thing that kept everything getting to an all out war, except with her and Jodie. I still to this day don't know why Summer doesn't like her."

"She doesn't like her because to her you were replacing me and she didn't agree with that but I don't blame you I just up and left." Alex nodded and it went back to a bit of a heavy silence.

Leaning back on her elbows the blonde looked up at the sky then out at the water. "In a way I think I was trying to, trying to take my mind off of you but it never worked, I was never able to rid you from my mind no matter how hard I tried, and I tried hard believe me. You were my best friend since we were in diapers and then one day you just left."

Marissa closed her eyes. "I know and I'm sorry but my family was going through things that I couldn't tell anyone about."

"Not even me?" Alex finally looked over at her.

"Especially you. It wasn't that I didn't think you'd understand but I didn't want you to look at me different, the way you looked at me that first day you saw me back at school. Summer was ecstatic about it and I thought well maybe Alex will be too then but when you seen me it was like nothing like I was looking at a stranger and not the girl I grew up with. My own fault though I should have known better since you never wrote me back or sent me an email guess it was wishful thinking."

Sighing deeply Alex stared at the almost invisible sun. "I just couldn't I didn't know if you were ever coming back it was hard on me, sure it was hard on you too but I couldn't deal, I have trouble dealing with things. I avoid and run rather than stick it out and be in it for the long haul."

Grabbing some sand and playing with it in her hand before letting it fall back onto the ground the brunette took a deep breath. "What is the deal with you and Jodie are you two together or is it just a friendship thing?"

"Right now we're just friends but we dated briefly at the beginning on the year but it just wasn't working so I broke it off but who knows." Reminding herself that she told Jodie she'd call her or that she'd be around she looked down at her watch and realised the time and that her mine was so occupied that she had completely forgotten.

"Got somewhere to go Al? We can head back if you want."

Thinking to herself and taking a quick look around she realised that Jodie could wait and that right now she was meant to be where she was with the girl she was with. "No, nothing that I can't do later on, for once in a long while I'm relaxed." Marissa smiled and both girls looked back out at the watching as the sky got darker and darker and the stars started to shine.

Getting up awhile later they headed back up to their houses and smiled at each other with a small wave on Alex's part before heading into their own homes and calling it a night. Both of their minds wandering and wondering, but what that was only for them to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas was over and everyone was back at school. As Alex sat in her room waiting for a phone call there was a knock at the door. "Yeah come in, it's open."

"Hi Al how was Christmas thanks for returning all those phone calls." Jodie sat on the chair.

Scratching her head Alex tried to think of something to say. "Sorry Jojo was just busy with the family didn't really have much time."

"All good totally had me wondering if you were okay but it's fine I can see that you are." There was an awkward long pause and the girls continued to sit in silence.

"Excited for that school trip this weekend?"

"Thrilled." Jodie looked at her. "No sarcasm I'm actually excited, come on anything beats doing actual school work. Plus I get to wake up and surf and see little girly girls scared over the possible sighting of bears."

Jodies laughed a little. "Very true, and girls in bikini's never a bad thing, and you know you in a bikini is really never a bad thing." The girl moved closer to Alex who instinctively moved away a little.

"Come on Alex what's gotten into you? You said we could maybe start to move things ahead again after Christmas." Jodie rested her hand on Alex's hip.

"I know what I said but I'm just not ready for anything yet okay?" Jodie nodded before getting up and leaving.

**Few Days Later - Blue Lagoon Ski Resort **

As the girls all got off the bus and headed into the lodge Marissa smiled at Alex as she brushed her hair back with her fingers getting off the bus which didn't go un noticed by Jodie. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that girl has a thing for you."

"Huh, what? Are you crazy that's Marissa Cooper do you even know anything about her?"

"Other than the fact you seem to be a little obsessed, I know that she's some Newport Beach snob and thinks she's all that." Jodie got up followed by Alex as they too got off the bus.

"There's more to her than that you should get to know her you might like her just like you might like Summer if you really knew her." Alex stepped off the bus and before she could say anything fell to the crowd groaning in pain. Immediately a couple teachers rushed over as Jodie stood shocked.

Mr. Brown, the teacher who the girls thought never knew how to change his clothes or he had the same outfit for every day of the week came over and looked at Alex's ankle. "Looks like a sprain but we'll get some ice on it and elevate it and see what the doctor says."

Alex tried to get up but was kept on the ground and told that she shouldn't put any pressure on her ankle. By now a crowd had gathered and was looking at the helpless girl on the ground as the teachers lifted her up and brought her inside.

**While later - Marissa's and Summer's Room **

Summer burst into the room ready to explode over something. "Did you hear about what happened to Alex?!"

Marissa looked over at her best friend. "What happened?"

"Well Coop I shall inform you. You see when Alex got off the bus it's being speculated that she stepped down on a patch of and BAM! sprained her ankle and fell to the ground in a heap."

The taller brunette shook her head laughing a little at her friend. "What was with the language there Sums and is Alex going to be okay?"

"Trying smart talk, everyone thinks I'm dumb but I'm really not you know." Marissa nodded. "And I'm not sure I'll talk to my sources and get back to you, last I heard though Alex was in her room talking to Jodie."

That night was a restless one for Alex, the advil really wasn't helping the pain and she was sleeping in the most uncomfortable position but it was the only way she could lay to avoid hurting her ankle anymore, plus Jodie's snoring wasn't helping any. Looking over and seeing the outline of her snowboard in the dark she turned her head away and a single tear fell from her eyes in frustration.

The next morning all the girls met up for breakfast and talked to the guys that were there from another but as Jodie looked around Alex was no where to be seen. Figuring the girl was still in bed she sat down next to a few of her other friends. Across the room Summer sat down without Marissa by her side as the other brunette was talking to her tennis coach.

By the time Summer got back to their room Marissa back from her meeting. "You ready to hit the slopes?"

"I can't." Was the girls short reply.

"What? Why?"

Marissa sighed and sat down on her bed. "Coach said that he doesn't want me to take a chance of getting hurt or getting sicker. He was all you have a fever as it is and your achy so no skiing or snowboarding I can't risk you getting hurt or sicker. He said I could only go if I started to feel better and my fever goes down so I'm stuck in here."

Summer frowned. "That totally sucks did you want me to stay with you?"

"No go teach show them who owns the slopes I'm going to head down and hang out in the lounge drink some hot chocolate and pick up some guys to keep my company."

"Okay but if you need me just send me a text and I'll so be your wing girl, the Goose to your Maverick."

Marissa laughed and picked up her magazine. "Have fun Sum."

**Lounge **

"Hi can I get a large mint hot chocolate please." She order her drink and spotted an empty couch. The lounge was almost completely empty since everyone was out on the slopes. Sitting down taking a sip of her drink she looked over and seen Alex looking at her.

"Hi" The blonde smiled.

"Hey how's the ankle?"

Alex shrugged. "Sore, didn't sleep much Jodie snores like a bear. What keeps you inside?"

"Sick and coach doesn't want me to get sicker or hurt myself. Says my knee isn't strong enough yet to be out skiing and snowboarding."

"Not to fear Alex is here." Marissa gave the girl a look and they both laughed. "Want to watch a movie though, think they have Vertical Limit in there right now strangely enough."

"Sounds good to me."

Both girls got comfortable and Alex reached over and picked up the remote turning the movie on. It was going to be along couple days but at least for the time being they had each others company and no interruptions.


	8. Chapter 8

The day came and went as Alex and Marissa laid around watching movies and talking trying to forget about being stuck inside when they could be out on the slopes. Once again as morning came and all their fellow classmates went for breakfast and the right outside the girls were stuck with practically nothing to do but drink hot chocolate and talk.

"I don't know how much more there is to talk about, I've fulfilled my talking quota for the next three years with all the talking we've been doing." Alex sat up taking a sip of her hot chocolate getting a little whip cream on her lip.

Marissa giggled a little. "Let's play a board game or something then, I think I seen snakes and ladders over in the corner we used to play that all that time."

Alex gave her a look. "When we were five, we're almost 18 and you want to play snakes and ladders? What's next guess who? Or wait wasn't operation always your favourite?"

"Funny, very funny but it beats sitting here staring at you and your whip cream lip because that really can't be classified as entertainment."

"Please I should charge people to look at my because I'm so entertaining, and I'm so hot I come with a caution sticker." Marissa raised her eyebrows as Alex got up on her one good foot and turned around.

"Alex Kelly I swear if you drop those pants I'll take them outside and throw them in the snow and you won't be so hot anymore!"

The blonde huffed then sat back down as both girls shared a laugh thankful that no one else was around. "Oh and if you have a problem with the whip cream on my lip that I was saving for later you should get rid of it yourself."

"And how would you like me to do that?" For her question Marissa recieved a wink and a devious grin from the other girl. "So snakes and ladders it is then?"

Wiping her mouth Alex nodded with a grin from ear to ear as Marissa went and got the game. A few hours later as the sun was setting and everyone else was getting ready to go to sleep after a tiring day Alex heard a soft knock and her door. Telling the person to come in she seen Marissa standing in her bathing suit with a towel wrapped around her. "I'm going to go relax in the hot tub thats just outside my room thought you might want to come with."

"Sounds like a plan to me I'll meet you out there in a few, and you better be bringing the hot chocolate or putting out, and if you want to give both that I surely wouldn't mind either."

Rolling her eyes the brunette left Alex to change and went and got two mugs of the hot stuff and went outside. Ten minutes later Alex hobbled out and Marissa helped her get into the hot tub. "This should be good for your ankle to." Handing the blonde her hot chocolate Marissa sat back looking out at the view infront of them as the moonlight gleamed over the untouched snow.

"Being out here like this makes this trip a little more bareable, and your company isn't bad either."

"Har har still thinking your funny I see, regardless nothing beats this view."

Alex looked over at Marissa and gave a small smile. "Your right no one compares to this view."

"No one?" Marissa looked over at her.

"Nothing, totally can't speak any more." Alex looked away and before she said anything else stupid she drank some of her hot chocolate once again getting a little on her lip. "Oh and har har what are yor the captain of a ship with a parrot that sits on your shoulder?"

Once again rolling her eyes the brunette looked over then back out at the view. "I'm the hottest captain around and you have some whip cream on your lip again, but let me guess your saving it for later."

Waiting a minute before she answered she got that devious grin on her face again. "No I'm just really wanting you to get rid of it."

"That so?" She nodded.

Slowly Marissa leaned forward inching closer and closer until they were barely apart before bring her hand up and wiping the whip cream away softly with her thumb backing away grinning. "There you got what you wanted." She grinned.

Alex shook her head. "No I didn't try again." Alex took another drink of her hot chocolate getting the whip cream on her lip as both girls locked eyes trying to figure out what was going on in the other ones head. Leaning in even more slowly again, inching closer and closer until this time there weren't apart at all Marissa kissed her softly getting the whip cream off Alex's lip, letting her lips linger on the other girls for just a minute before she backed away smiling at the blonde.

"Better now." She smiled as Alex shook her head no. A worried look washed over the brunettes face. Smiling Alex leaned forward being careful of her ankle and kissed Marissa slowly running her hand through the girls hair before leaning back.

"Better now." She grinned hobbling out of the hot tub. "Sweet dreams little lady I'll see you in the morning this girl needs her beauty sleep."

Marissa watched as Alex's figure disappeared inside replaying the events that just happened in her mind. Smiling she bite her lip softly before getting out herself and getting into bed thinking about the kiss over and over again until she finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two days passed quickly without any real excitement and by the time the last day of the trip came most of the students were tired and missing their own beds. Which meant Summer and Jodie were back to being close to their best friends meaning the two girls weren't spending as much time together. It certaintly meant they hadn't talked about the kissing in the hot tub but they had had their fare share of smiling glances with one another.

Finally on the night before they were set to leave Marissa found Alex sitting infront of the fireplace in the lounge starring past the fire in a world all her own. She sat down quietly next to her until the girl snapped out of her revere.

A little startled at first by the other girls presence it took the blonde a minute to gain her composer. "Hey you're up late."

"Same could be said about you, something on your mind?"

Alex shrugged and shivered a little. "Ankle has me bummed out and more like some one or rather some ones are in my head."

"Care to explain." Marissa took the blanket that was on the couch and wrapped it around Alex.

"Not really sure what to say. There's this girl that I really like, she's great and a really amazing kisser but then there's another girl who is into me and I don't want to hurt her. Plus I'm not exactly sure where the other girl that I like stands."

Rubbing the blondes back letting the girl lean into her slowly moving her arm around her. "Follow your heart it will normally lead you in the right direction with a little help from your brain to make sure it doesn't get hurt. Having some inside information I can say for a fact that the one girl thinks your an amazing kisser yourself and that she cares and likes you too."

Alex smiled she had missed Marissa in more ways than one and one of those reasons just happened to be that the girl was somewhat forward and wasn't really into playing games. She kept her game for the tennis court and not the hearts of guys and certainly not Alex's heart.

"I don't really want to cut this short but I have a game tomorrow when we get back. You should come by if you want to game is at 8 it should be a good match and I promise not to serve the ball into the stands and hit you again."

Alex laughed a little rubbing her head where the ball had hit her when she was younger. "Maybe I'll pass on that can't trust you to not hit me, I always seemed to be your target."

Marissa winked at her and stood up. "Choice is yours the only question is I'll be there will you?" WIth that she left leaving Alex smiling and debating whether or not to go.

It was the day of her big game and she was more than ready, slightly nervous but trying to channel the nerves into positive energy. After warm ups Marissa looked around the stands and seen a few of her friends, including Summer who didn't miss a game even though she barely knew a thing about tennis. She was yet to see the one girl she knew would calm her nerves down.

After the end of the first set Marissa was feeling drained and lacking and enthusiasm towards the match. She was sluggish and had more forced errors in the one set than she had in any game during the course of her season. As the lights of the stadium turned on Marissa was trying to fight back and try to get something going, she wasn't out yet but she had a steep hill to climb. With the lights on and the sun fading away she was down by two sets and her opponent showed no signs of fatigue.

Getting ready to serve after a fault the brunette took her time focusing all her energy on the moment. Concentrating on the ball bouncing it three times before taking a glance up at the stands she couldn't mess this up, she couldn't lose her serve. She tried to clear the thoughts from her head she had this in her she had trained so hard. Scanning the crowd one last time she seen Summer cheering her one but no Alex, dropping her head back down looking at the ball she tossed it up and served it with all her might.

After the game Marissa was upset mostly with herself for allowing her mind to take off and think of something other than tennis. It was her on fault that she couldn't get her mind focused but she wondered why the blonde girl hadn't showed up, she was sure she was going to. Avoiding everyone she set off to find the girl but when she knocked on her bedroom door no one answered. Going down to the food court the girl wasn't there either, thinking for a second she took off towards the music room where Alex and Jodie sometimes hung out listening to music. She could hear the music down the hall and she raced for the doors she really needed the girl right now. Pushing through the doors she stopped as Jodie was straddling Alex on the chair, her hands were roaming all over the girls body as the latina kissed the blondes neck. Taking a deep breath Marissa walked back out the door and slammed it behind her causing Jodie to jump. Immediately she went over to the door not knowing who had caught her looking down the hall she seen Marissa's fleeting form.

"What have you done, who was that?" Alex asked standing up.

"Just Marissa Cooper no biggie." Maybe not to Jodie but to Alex that was the worst person who could have just walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

"That's completely whack!"

"Whack Sums?" The shorter girl nodded.

"You should make her jealous, you know what they say pay back is a bitch and what better way to get to her then to have guys going googily eyed over your hot body and your hot voice."

Marissa sighed closing her eyes. "The only problem with that is obviously she doesn't want me but instead to wants to swap spit with Jodie and who knows where that girls mouth as been."

"Zing! Nice Coop round one just went to you." The taller girl threw a pillow at her best friend.

"Plus with me losing that game it makes it harder for me to get to the championship so I have to focus and work my butt off, probably almost literally with all the working out i'll be doing."

"No silly it will just be nice and toned so it'll make the guys even crazier."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay I'll do it."

Summer smiled and gave her best friend the biggest hug she ever had. "This is going to be great and we'll make her pay for giving you major mixed signals."

The next day Marissa sat in her room doing the only thing that could keep her mind of tennis, Alex and most everything else. Pulling the guitar out of its case she sat on her bed and started to strum. Slowly at first then she got into it; most people were shocked when she played and that she was decent and even more so when she opened her mouth and sang. It was something her dad taught her and it had always been her way of releasing all the pent up emotion.

As she sat there playing she hadn't heard the knock on the door and it open slowly as she started to sing softly.

"Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you want to feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'  
Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Yeah we're gonna let it slide  
Don't you love the life you killed..."  
Alex stood with her back against the wall depending on whether or not to disturb the girl. She was amazed at how good she sounded, then again if Marissa Cooper wanted to be good at something she would be. Finally feeling the presence of someone else Marissa stopped playing knowing that it wasn't Summer.  
"Can I help you?" She asked turning around.  
"Don't let me stop you that sounded really good." Alex said locking eyes with Marissa.  
"You don't seem to be able to make people stop even if you wanted to. I'm sure Jodie is looking for you since you two are back to being alll cozy with each other. If you'll excuse me I need to get to practise." Marissa got up putting her guitar on its stand grabbing her back.  
Alex moved out of the way before finding her voice again. "You don't know what you seen but if you give me the chance I'd like to explain."  
"What I seen was that you'd rather be sucking face with some wannabe rather than supporting a friend who asked you to show up and be there for her." With that the taller girl left leaving the blonde stunned at how upset she'd be and mentally smacking herself for not going to the game.

After agreeing to do the school talent show with Summer and two of their friends whatever time Marissa had that she wasn't playing tennis she was working with the girls to write and song. It was now one a.m. and the ladies were working in the studio trying to piece together everything they had come up with. With the talent show in a week they wanted to be on point and make the guys go crazy for them and make every girl in the room jealous.  
With having no time to herself the past while Marissa sat in the studio after the other girls left just working out a few things to their song. Unknown to her she wasn't alone as Alex was standing at the door watching Marissa, she could tell the girl was happy and only wished that she still looked at her that way. Ever since they're run in Marissa had either avoided or was extremely short with her. She stood there until Jodie came by and got her asking her to watch a movie even though it was late.  
**Day of the show **  
"Where's Summer already we're set to go on stage soon?"  
"I know Holly but Sums knows what she's doing and won't let us down." As if on que Summer burst through the door carrying the girls outfits.  
"Here we go ladies the hottest outfits this talent show ever seen, well at least from least since our outfits last year."  
Looking at the outfits Marissa's mouth hung open. "If we don't make people jealous wearing this I don't know what will."  
"Mhmm, exactly especially with those abs and that cute little tush of yours. Alex won't know what hit her and as for me well I like to keep my options open and make Seth drool, even though the drooling is pretty nasty."

Jodie and Alex walked into the talent and sat in the back so that if it was really bad they could leave without being noticed and scolded by the teachers. "Next up we have Summer, Marissa, Holly and Isabelle performing an original song." The announcer left the stage as the lights dimmed at the curtain was raised showing a boxing ring as the back ground.  
"What the hell is this, fight of the preppy bitches or maybe it'll be them dissing each other." Jodie whispered in Alex's ear but immediatley shut up when the music started and the girls started dancing. "Damn I didn't know Cooper had that body under the clothes she wears, Summer might be a bitch but I guess those low carb diets to wonders." She put her hand on Alex's leg but the girl wasn't paying any attention to her as all her attention was on Marissa who was singing lead.  
Marissa  
Look At Me I Know I'm Fly (Fly)  
Looked At Me you Wanna Be Fly Like I  
I'm The Truth and the Truth Don't lie (Gimme 10 Feet Chick)  
Now Add Another 5

Summer  
If I Had A Step On you Be All On Back (I'm On Fire)  
I Put Hot On The Map

Marissa  
Cause I Be The One That you Wanna Be Like (Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me

Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay)  
From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Talk Like Me Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)  
Trynna Imitate Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Move Like Me Trynna Act Like Me Trynna Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me

Summer  
Look At Me you Know I'm Hot (Know I'm Hot)  
Look At Me Bet you Wish you Had My Spot (you Can't Chick But I'm a Let you Try)  
To Get On My Level Level Get On My Level Tonight

"Damn she's amazing." Alex whispered to herself but the guy next to her heard.

"I'd for sure tap that in a second."

A guy infront of them turned around. "The little brunette is feisty and has one hell of a voice too."

Holly  
If I Had A Step On you Be All On Back (I'm On Fire) I Put Hot On The Map Cause I'll Be The One That you Wanna Be Like  
(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me

Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay)  
From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Talk Like Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)  
Trynna Imitate Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Move Like Me Trynna Act Like Me Trynna Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me.

Summer  
She wish she was fine she wish she was fine like me  
Cause I'm a hottie and this is a party  
She wish she was me and that's too bad  
She wish she was bad she wish that she had all the boys like me  
It ain't easy being me baby

Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay)  
From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Talk Like Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)  
Trynna Imitate Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Move Like Me Trynna Act Like Me Trynna Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me.

Finally the song ended and the girls did one final pose. "Girlicious." They all said in unison with a wink as the crowd crapped and some guys and a few girls whistled.

"Since this is all done now and it's clear who is going to win we should go back to my room and have a little fun, what do you say." The latina grinned.

"Actually I think I'm going to go back to my room and start packing and get a little studying done." Alex stood up, "I'll walk you back to your room though."

Jodie huffed. "Fine but seriously rain check cause your all hot and I'm hot so we should get together and be super hot."

"Get logic Jojo but that won't get me you know that although it might work on Summer since you were drooling over her."

"I wasn't, if I was drooling it was only because I was imagining you in one of those little outfits or rather your bra and a pair of tight leather pants."

"Not going to happen so keep imagining."

The blonde walked Jodie back to her room before going back to her own, except she didn't plan on packing or studying. Sitting down at her desk she opened her laptop scrolled down her IM until she came across Marissa's name.

Bad Ass Kelly: hi, just wanted to say that performance was awesome you guys actually surprised everyone, I knew you would you always do... guess I'll see you back at home.

With that said Alex got up leaving her lap top open, hoping that when Marissa got in and seen it she'd reply. As the hours passe Alex's eyes grew heavier and her neck sore from looking over at the lap top everytime something flashed on it. She fell asleep disappointed and she now understood to a lesser extent how Marissa felt the night she didn't show up at her game.


	11. Chapter 11

The days had passed and school was almost done for the year but Alex still hadn't talked to Marissa. As she stood in the airport waiting for the limo her parents had gotten her even though she had asked them not to she looked up at the clear blue sky she didn't see the person roll down their limo window.

"Hey Kelly." Snapping back into reality Alex looked for the person who had just called her.

"Oh hey Summer." She gave a slight wave brushing the hair of her face.

Summer looked around at Alex's stuff. "Did you want a ride?"

"No thanks, my parents got me a car I'm just waiting on it."

Summer snapped her fingers and her driver got out and picked up Alex's bags putting them in the trunk. "Don't be silly we'll share if it hasn't shown yet chances are it won't."

Nodding Alex got in and sat across from Summer. "Are you coming to the party at Marissa's that I'm throwing as a welcome home type of thing. A lot of the girls and guys from school are coming too so you'll know a lot of people."

"Its right next door I can't see why I wouldn't go, except Marissa isn't speaking to me."

"You deserve that but there will be so many people there that she might notice you're there and maybe you should take the opportunity to grow a pair of balls and step up and tell the girl how you feel. It's always been obvious to me how much you want and care for her so don't screw it up again. Love like that only comes around once in a life time and its about time you two had your chance to experience it." The blonde looked shocked at what the brunette had said but surprisingly she was right and Alex needed to step up her game.

"I'll be there even if I have to sneak in the back. Why were you always nice to me and rude to everyone else?"

Summer shrugged. "Simple, Kelly your my friend whether you want to be or not plus I knew you were going through the same thing I was just when Marissa left, so I understood."

"Thanks Summer cool of you to say that, think you could lay of Jodie though I'm really sick of hearing about it."

"Ha, no way that is my entertainment its just so much fun knowing how much I get under her skin."

Alex shook her head with a little laugh as the limo stopped and the driver let them know they were at Alex's house. "See you later Summer, thanks for the lift and tell your parents hi I haven't seen them in ages."

Summer smiled and waves as Alex got out and got her stuff going inside. Before she did though she noticed Marissa's car in the drive way next door and paused for a moment thinking about going over and talking to the girl now but she decided on waiting and seeing her at the party.

Later that night Alex stood infront of the mirror in her bathroom with Puff Daddy's 'Mo money, mo problems' blasting through her speakers. Putting a little more product into her hair and fixing her shirt she checked herself over once again and remembered the days her Summer and Marissa used to spend hours getting ready together. Mind you she mostly just sat there smiling at Marissa and telling the other two to hurry up. Nodding to herself she walked downstairs to the backyard going through the back gate to Marissa's.

She took a deep breathe, things were always different when she was home, she wasn't bad ass Alex Kelly she was just Alex the once popular girl and she was okay with that. At this point she could barely hear herself think, which was a good thing at the moment, as she went up the deck stairs and moved thru a swarm of people blocking her entrance. As she stepped inside and looked around she felt people's attention turn towards her and smile with one guy bringing a drink over to her. A few others came over to say their hello's but there was one hello she wasn't expecting.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Alex gulped at the faint voice and turned around running her hand thru her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Jodie." Alex took a swig of her beer. "Heard there was a party thought I'd check it out."

"Is that make-up? Holy shit! it is, since when do you wear make up?"

"I tend to when I'm home from time to time."

Jodie nodded. "Except I've never seen or been invited over to your house."

"Yeah I know sorry about that, I gotta um go pee so I'll ah see you soon, ya I'll be right back." Before Jodie could get a word out Alex took off upstairs in hopes of finding Summer or at least someone. And someone she found...

"Hey Kelly! What are you doing up here keg is out back and it has your name written all over it." As fast as you can say A B C Luke Ward had Alex outside getting coaxed into doing a keg stand. "Come on Kelly you're the queen of this has going away to that school softened you up?"

Having heard enough Alex looked at Luke and grinned. "Let's do this." There were hoots and hollars as Alex got a lift and put both her hands on either side of the keg.

Quite an audience had showed up for the Alex Kelly keg show one of which was Jodie who couldn't figure out how she knew this Luke guy but then again she did say she used to be friends with Summer. So for the time being that all added up, what didn't was how all these people knew Alex. More importantly Jodie wasn't the only one watching Alex Marissa and Summer stood on the balcony upstairs looking at the girl.

"What's she doing here? I don't want to see her."

"Take the stick out of your ass Coop before I drown you in the ocean. Talk to her, and more importantly fight for her you can wear the pants in the relationship even though you look super hot in a skirt."

"Fine, I'll talk to her but I'll do it in my own time in my own way, that means no interferrence."

Summer smiled from ear to ear. "Great let's get this party started!"

As the music blared everyone went back inside and when no one was seemingly paying attention to anything but their dancing and partying Marissa Cooper appeared at the top of the stairs. Immediatley peoples glances turned in her direction as she and Summer walked down the steps.

Alex stood in the middle of the dancing with a few old friends, Jodie's eyes watching carefully as the blonde's attention went right for the steps and stopped dancing. Instinctively Jodie made her way over not wanting Alex to get any closer than a glance at Marissa but as Jodie got closer Alex seemed to get further away. However before she made her way over to Marissa who was getting a drink some people came over and pulled her back out onto the dance floor.

Before she knew it the night was winding down and some people had already left. Alex hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Marissa yet and she tried to keep her mind occupied with dancing and drinking a little but she didn't want to be overly intoxicated when she finally got the chance to talk to the girl. She almost danced with her a few times but the girls glares were fiery and were a clear warning that now wasn't the right time.

Marissa had seen Alex's looks and didn't want to get into anything right and she knew if she was dancing right next to the girl she wouldn't be able to control herself, being that close would drive her crazier than she already was. As her favourite song started to play, Pretty Ricky's Grind With Me, she looked over at Alex and her heart sunk to her stomach as she seen Jodie making her way towards the girl.

Jodie went up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the girls waist and slowly started to move. She pulled Alex into her and rested her hands on the girls legs making them sway together. With a nudge from Summer Marissa slowly made her way over to the blonde and took the girls hands in hers and pulled her into her. Resting her arms over Alex's shoulders she felt the slightly shorter girls arms go around her waist and her leg go between Marissa's. It was as if they were the only two in the room and in that moment there was nothing but heat and passion between. Jodie stood there unsure of what do as most other people stared in awe of the two girls in the middle of the room, the only one who wasn't shocked was Summer. But as the song finished and everyone started to leave Marissa ran outback into the pouring ran.

The girl took off her skirt and shirt and dove into the pool in an attempt to clear her head and cool off. Alex ran out after her not sure what was going on and jumped into the pool after the girl.

As both girls came up for air Alex swam over to Marissa. "What was that all about?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Luckily for Marissa the rain covered up the girls tears.

"That was me wanting to be with you like I always have."

"Funny, to me it looked like you wanted to be with Jodie."

Alex took a deep breath. "Jodie doesn't compare to you, no one does, no one ever will in my eyes. I know I screwed and I get why your mad and angry but I'm asking you for a chance, please?"


	13. Chapter 13

Marissa didn't say anything as the rain started to come down harder. Both of them reminded of how they used to sneak outside and go swimming in the rain even when their parents told them not too. A shot of lightning lit up the sky and Marisssa knew she had to make a decision even if it was just in the moment. How could she say no to a girl who jumped into the pool after her in the pouring rain. Leaning forward Marissa kissed Alex softly as their legs intertwined under the water. The brunette pushed the other girl back towards the edge of the pool moving her body into her.

"Take that as your giving me a chance?" Alex mumbled.

Marissa grinned and backed away a little before pulling herself out of the pool going back into the house. "Don't screw it up Kelly." With that Alex was left alone in the pool smiling to herself as she got out and headed across the yard to her own house.

The whole time being watched by Jodie who was beyond herself with anger. Not that the girls had kissed but that everything she knew about Alex was wrong, she wasn't some girl from the wrong side of the tracks, she was a Newport Princess just like Summer and Marissa. Things were all starting to make sense, its not like the girl had ever lied to her she just wasn't completely honest, however that still didn't mean that she was going to give up.

The next day Alex woke up with a bit of a headache. Although she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the sun shinning in her window. As she went into her bathroom that was connected to her room she heard the door bell ring. Thinking it was a delivery guy she finished brushing her teeth quickly but heard her mom get the door before she did could get downstairs. Going back upstairs she got dressed and fixed her hair when she heard her mom call for her. She ran down the stairs hoping that chef had made something good for lunch.

As she entered the kitchen however she found her mom talking to Jodie. "Um hi."

They turned around and Alex knew she was in for a heated battle with Jodie. "Alex why have you never brought Jodie home before she says you two go to school together."

Alex nodded in response. "She's just normally not in the area, we're gonna head down to the beach." She motioned her head to the doors as Jodie stood up.

"Okay you two have fun, say hi to Luke for me I seen him headed that way this morning."

"Jojo this way." Alex went into the living room and opened the back door and lead Jodie outside.

"Nice house Alex."

"Thanks." She ran a hand through her hair. "How'd you know where I lived?"

Jodie put a hand on her hip. "Seen you walk in here last night after the party thought I'd at least see if it was really yours."

"This is my house, my neighbourhood, just another Newport Princess even though I seriously hate that title."

Nodding the latina still wasn't impressed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything about me, it's just when Marissa left this part of me left with her. I didn't want to be that girl from Newport without I might have only been a kid and hell I still am but even then I knew what I wanted. I never thought I'd see her again and I do love you it's just as a friend and that's all it ever will be no matter. That girl has had my heart since we first became friend so long ago I don't even remember, at times when I'm with her I'm not sure I know where I finish and she starts."

Not knowing what else to do but knowing that she had to be a good friend among all else because Alex had always been there for her she wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a hug. "This means my the parentals are getting on my case I can drive up here and crash in one of the rooms right?"

The blonde chuckled. "Of course, or you know since I have an in with Summer I could hook you two up and you can work out all that built up tension."

Jodie's face dropped to the ground. "Eww, please god know I couldn't stand being around that girl."

"Mhmm sure, Jojo."

**Two Weeks Later **

"Hey Sum have you seen Marissa I can't find her anywhere, I lost track of time with Jodie last night and didn't want to her call her really late and wake her up. You know the kind of bitchy mood she gets in and I wanted to keep my head."

Summer huffed. "She's going to dump you, kill you then dump your body in the bottom of the ocean and I'm going to help her. Her big game is today you moron, I know you're a blonde but can you please use a few of those brain cells?"

Her face went pale as she hung up the phone and ran through the house out to her car. There was no one she could miss another one of Marissa's games especially on account of Jodie, friends or not, Alex would be dead. She hoped into her car and sped off towards the game, hoping she'd get there before it finished.

An hour later Marissa was down against the same opponet she had lost too the first time Alex hadn't showed and yet again as the brunette looked around the stadium and at her little section Alex was no where to be found. Thoughts of what happened last time rushed back to her and she missed her first serve, taking a deep breathe she tried again. "Double fault!" She heard the ref say through the microphone in his chair; this was not going to go well at all.

A half hour later Marissa was still struggling, frustrated and over all just pissed off. She knew she had to calm down, she wanted that championship, she worked hard for it and there was no reason to blow it over some stupid girl. The ball was served and Marissa slid to get it but couldn't reach it, the girls serve was no short of amazing.

"You can do this Marissa, she ain't got nothing on you!" The brunette looked up and still only seen Summer, Luke and her parents sitting in her box. Scanning the crowd she seen a blonde running down the stairs. "Show her who's boss Cooper, no fear." She smiled as Alex sat down next to Summer.

With the extra boost of confidence Marissa came back to win, but was there any thought that she wouldn't. As her family and friends came down to celebrate with her and she shook her opponets hand she felt Alex lift her up as she held the trophy over her head. "It's about time that girl got her ass kicked."

"More like it's about time you showed up to one of my games."

Summer rolled her eyes as the two girls stood looking at each other. "It's about time you two kiss already." She said poking her head into their conversation.

Smiling at each other they kissed slowly like in the end of a movie and neither of them would have changed anything that happened but it was about time they were finally allowed to be together completely and neither of them was ready to let go anytime soon.

**The End**


End file.
